


Do you miss me?

by RoadFar



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些回答可能永远也等不到。<br/>全文几乎都是靠对只看了一遍的电影的回忆所写，有bug请默念“这是同人创作”……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you miss me?

我喜欢女人围着我发出惊叹声，尤其是那些漂亮女人的，这让我很受用。我只是动了动手指，就能收获如此多的欢呼——实话告诉你，我其实很容易满足的。  
我喜欢我的工作，那让我成为焦点，并且，轻易地让我满足个够——噢，真的，我真担心有那么一天我会因为过分满足而厌倦满足。  
我喜欢这个纸醉金迷的城市——拉斯维加斯，尤其是晚上。我乐于在华灯初上时离开自己的公寓走向我供职的酒吧，沿途的每一个霓虹灯每一个路人都美好得让我的神经末梢也在颤抖。我想不出任何一个拒绝这个城市的办法，这大概是我待过的最棒的地方了，每一个到这里的人都在寻求刺激，我和他们各取所需。我想我天生就该在这儿的，虽然我还年轻但我真的想说，停在这儿真是停对了，我打算永远在这儿玩牌，我想没多久我就能赢回一个店。  
你得看看我玩牌的技巧，我打赌你一定从未见过这样玩牌的。已经有越来越多的人来拉斯维加斯都会把观看我耍牌列为必看项目，说实话我可没想过我能有这么高的知名度。不过这没什么，你知道的，每天都有那么多人冲着我魔术师般的技巧来这个酒吧，我很乐意让他们瞧瞧我灵巧的手指，嗯，或许我能看到几个漂亮的女人，如果她们乐意的话我愿意给她们一些特殊服务——比如单独表演，地点随意。  
我第一次把牌拉起来的时候会赢得最热烈的惊叹声，这方法百试不爽，每天我也都会做出一些小改动。让第三张牌跳动一下，或者每张牌都打着转上升——我压低自己的视线从升起的牌之间向外望，那个人径直朝我这儿走来。  
他不像是喜欢玩牌把戏的人——他个子很高，穿着短皮衣，显得他的腿很长；浓密的棕褐色头发向后梳，鼻子以下和脸颊堆满了胡子，深邃的眼睛微微眯起，那表情就像在说“玩牌有什么好看的”。我每天都能看到这样表情的人，他们会远远地坐在酒吧的角落里用半张脸对着我的方向，等我开始玩牌的时候却又全都忍不住给了我整张脸——不过他们都没敢走到我跟前来，所以我忍不住多看了这个人几眼。  
他坐到了我的正前方，原先坐在我正前方的漂亮女人们都哪儿去了？真扫兴，我是说，这人确实有些压迫力，好吧，大概对女人来说还有那么点儿吸引力，算了，我想他明天也许就不会来了。  
我从礼帽下探起头，用最完美的礼节招待他：“想玩点什么？”  
他在自己的口袋里掏啊掏，最后捏出一团可怜的钞票：“唔嗯……17块钱能玩点什么？”  
17块钱？他不是脑子坏了就是在开玩笑——要不就是存心找茬。  
“我想你可以用这17块钱打车回去。”  
现在，我不用多看他几眼了，因为我的视线全被他占据了，他露出一个有些戏谑的微笑——肆无忌惮地利用自己的魅力真不是个好习惯，行了，我承认，我只是对那些敢在我工作的酒吧抢我风头的人有些不爽而已——他带着那个戏谑的表情问我：“你是Remy LeBeau？”  
我收起了手中的牌。上来就被人揭了老底可不是什么好事儿。来寻仇的话那今天就不用开工了，我在心底为他默哀了几秒钟。  
我尽量摆出自己最职业的笑容：“您是哪位？”  
“Logan。”  
完全没印象的名字。寻仇的人真没礼貌。  
“我知道你是谁，Gambit（请随意代入“千王”或“牌皇”或任何你熟悉的名字）。”  
我的职业素养消失了。我把这个名字扔在了那个该死的岛上，看来今天来的是条大的——但我并不会害怕，我知道这一天早晚会来。  
当他的口中提到“岛”的时候我已经将一张牌抛了出去，那张牌划着完美的直线击中了他的腹部，然后，砰！牌里的动能在接触他的瞬间被全部释放出来，将他冲走了好几米远。我摘下了帽子放在一边，展开了手中所有的牌，在每一张里面都充入了足以致命的动能，它们绕着我的身体，然后像炮弹一般整齐地冲向了他——这次的爆炸将他从酒吧的后墙给震了出去，回头我还得赔给老板重修的钱，真是背运。  
我穿上了外套，从破掉的墙壁也窜了出去，真令人惊讶他居然还好端端地站着——我手里没牌了，我决定和他好好谈谈，我对他说：“你们别再想抓我回那个岛——”  
他的拳头铺天盖地地砸到了我的头上，我怀疑我出现了幻觉，那就像砸到了一块钢板一样痛。  
等我醒来的时候——这么说真是耻辱，但我确实昏过去了，意识到自己醒来时我甚至不敢睁开眼睛，我害怕我会看到那个岛，但，谢天谢地，我居然还在酒吧的后巷！我从一堆废渣上坐了起来，用力摇了摇有些发晕的脑袋，然后我听见不远处传来的巨响，听上去就像动物园不小心打开了猛兽馆的笼子。  
我迅速回到酒吧取回了我的手杖，在后巷的防火梯间向上攀爬——我想你应该明白，重力势能转化为动能什么的——我爬到了最高处，轻巧地踩着房顶朝着声音的方向奔去，那儿有两个人——Logan的指间伸出了好几根爪子，另一个人扑腾的动作简直就像一只大型猫科动物。  
我就知道，大家都是变种人。  
我以为他们是都来抓我的，我没想过我的身价攀升到了需要两个变种人协同对付的地步——也许这“协同”得打个折扣，因为他俩显然正干得热火朝天忘记了后巷还有个我，嗯，我猜，他们是在猜拳决定最后由谁带我回去？无论如何，变种人出现在身边都不是什么好事儿，顺便也为了少赔酒吧老板一点钱，我转动我的手杖从高处一跃而下：“小心你的屁股！”（台词忘得差不多了，这些都是杜撰的……）  
落地的瞬间手杖末端插进了地面几公分，手杖里的动能毫不留情地从那个孔灌了进去，沿着地表如同地震横波一般扩散开来。我周围的地面龟裂翘起，在连串的爆破声中将蕴含其中的巨大能量彻底释放——我爱看那紫色的火花！  
那两个家伙全部被震飞了，Logan在我身前不远处，大猫摔在了巷子尾的墙壁上。我甩开手杖决定乘胜追击，扑向刚爬起身还略显迷糊的Logan——巷子尾的大猫身影一闪而逝，我不知道他是不是打算去搬救兵，无论如何，我得快点把面前的这家伙给摆平。  
我的手杖就快击中Logan的时候有一道银光在我面前闪过，一股呛人的气息几乎从我的骨头上蹭下了一层肉，下一瞬间手杖就断成了两截，中间的切口齐整光滑。Logan又一次亮出了他的爪子，每只手都有三根，我这才注意到它们都是金属的，泛着阴冷的金属光泽——那一瞬间我以为我面前的是一头三天没吃东西的恶狼，那么他就是一头金属狼？难怪我被砸了一拳就晕了过去，而且他到现在也都没死——形势不太妙，不过相信我，我可以摆平的。  
我沿着房子外的防火梯向高处跑，如果他是个金属人那速度肯定跟不上我。我只需要跳到最高的地方，然后再来制造一个地震——这次用两个震源，我有自信把这个金属家伙震塌了！  
我跑的时候抽空看了看下面的状况。Logan有些愤怒地瞪着我，喔，我敢说他大概有恐高症。我一脚蹬在墙壁上，借力窜得更高一些，然后拉住梯架把自己整个身体甩向对面墙壁——那儿有一个更高的防火梯，我可以让这次地震变得更激烈——  
我确实抓住了对面的梯架，但一阵颤动传到了我的手中，很快那颤动就变成了震动，还有无法阻止的下坠。我低头看了一眼，见鬼，Logan居然把整个防火梯给拆了，他正在用他的钢爪子削光防火梯！  
我只能抓着栏杆，但下坠的势头太快了，我没法控制，我甚至都没找着机会跳回对面的墙壁——震动下勉力握紧手指可不是件容易的事情，我悬空的双腿好不容易踩着了梯子就被从脚底传来的重拳给轰得差点关节错位——架梯坠到了底，整个往边上一歪倒了下去，这可一点儿都不好玩，因为我还在架梯的顶上！  
这一定不是一次优雅的降落，虽然用手臂挡住了头，但重重拍在地面还是让我的每一寸骨头都感觉快断了，唯一值得庆幸的是这次我没有晕过去——但也好不了多少，眼前窜起的金星们真不是一点的煞风景。我花了好大的劲才驱散了那些金星，每挪动一下都觉得自己的皮肤会碎裂剥落，在我好不容易找到了自己的手掌并撑起身体的时候Logan已经蹲在了我边上，他冲着我嗡嗡作响的脑袋说：“我要去岛上，但不是要抓你回去，我会救出很多很多的人，只要你告诉我怎么去。”  
他说他会救出很多很多的人？  
这如果不是本世纪最大笑话那就是——我可不知道那是什么，我是说，我和这家伙打了一架而且我被他打倒了，并且，看看他的金属爪子！这可不是开玩笑的……今天过得太离奇了，我得洗个冷水澡。  
“……救出很多很多的人？”原谅我那还没清醒的脑子，我唯一能做的就是重复他说过的话。  
“没错，如果你能帮我的话。”他一把将我拉了起来——那让我的尾椎骨差点拧了个个儿，我几乎咬碎了自己的牙齿才忍住没叫出声——然后收起了他的杀气，“就从现在开始。”  
他说的“现在”指的是酒吧后巷里的那具尸体——他真的开始使唤我了，嘿，他也不想想我刚被他狠揍一顿，怎么会乖乖地被他使唤，我是说，他险些毁了我的外套——他已经毁了我的手杖！我从防火梯的废墟中挖出了它们，也许我该给它们也办一个葬礼，想想吧，如果我不是那么热衷于学了些棍术，而是自作聪明地和他打拳击，现在断掉的可能就是我的胳膊，或者我的腿——喔，Remy，你就帮他一下吧，我对自己说，其实也不是很难，只要他不再生出那一对钢爪子，你还是挺安全的，不是么。  
Logan看着那具尸体，他说那是John，他的好兄弟。我猜那也一定是个变种人，不过我没问他的能力是什么。我想他是被那只大猫给杀了，Logan说那是剑齿虎，也是他的兄弟，别的他再也没说，没关系，我对他们之间的恩怨情仇没有任何好奇心，真的没有。  
我帮他处理了John的尸体，在那过程中他很沉默，这不打紧，我又不是那种喜欢絮絮叨叨的人，再说我也看得出来他不怎么好受，这从他越来越深的眼睛里可以看得出来——他和那些会抓我回去的家伙完全不一样，没人能逃得过我Gambit的眼睛，我就是靠察言观色吃饭的，在这方面我是专家。  
所以处理完John的尸体后我就带他去了我的秘密仓库，我向他展示了我的小型双翼飞机并把他直接塞了进去。  
他有些不安地抗议着：“坐飞机去？”  
我撇了撇嘴：“不然你想坐船去吗？从我逃出来后他们就在水域外围布水雷了。”  
“我可不怕炸。”  
“我也不怕炸，问题是，”感谢上帝我留了胡子，这能让我看上去严肃得很，“暴露了你的行踪对岛上的变种人们一点好处都没有。”  
他挑起了一边的眉毛，那看上去一点都不凶狠，甚至有些俏皮，我实在很想知道有多少人因为看着他的表情忍不住笑出来而最终丧生于他的爪下——所以我拼命地忍住了——如果让他知道他的举动产生了反效果那我接下去可就没戏唱了。  
他挑着一边的眉毛思考了一会儿：“这很对……但是我不会开飞机。”  
“我会。”说完我就跳上了飞机，打开油门发动它向前开始加速滑行，在这过程中Logan一直在我耳边嚷嚷：“嘿！我打算一个人去的！”  
“哦是吗！你确定我会放心让你开着我的宝贝飞机然后把它葬送在那里吗？”我拉起操纵杆，机头迎上了气流开始慢慢抬升，飞机摇摇晃晃地离开了地面，“看看你，你甚至都不会开飞机！”  
飞机顺利地飞进了云层，我稍稍压低了操纵杆，让它在云层中水平穿行。Logan的右手一直紧紧抓着安全带，我可以肯定他有恐高症，他的微微发抖都传到我这儿来了，我忍不住想要提醒他：“你一定得抓那么紧吗？……你恐高吗？”  
“你到底是从哪儿弄来这么一架飞机的？”他咬着牙齿在说话，我能听见轻微的牙齿互相碰撞的声音，作为一个恐高症患者，我得说他真的有着莫大的勇气。  
“这是我赢来的！怎么样？”说到这个那真是一场酣畅淋漓的赌局，那个老头看到我最后丢下的牌时笑个没完，最后很潇洒地留下了这台宝贝——也许Logan正把脸埋在左手里，不过我必须得尽到一个机长的义务，“看，我们就快到了……岛就藏在所有人的眼皮底下。”  
我们穿出了云层，下面是无边无际的海洋，还有突然出现在视线内的岛屿，耸立着三座核反应塔，以及更多的实验室、研究室，等等等等。我真不愿意回想起这个地方，除了那些输钱给我的家伙，这儿的一丝一毫我都不愿意再想起，我甚至没想过有一天我会回到这里，我以为我的余生都会在拉斯维加斯度过的。  
“过了水雷的水域我就下去！”Logan大声地冲我喊，气流呼呼地从我俩之间飞速穿过。  
“就是那条线！”我指着海面上一条若隐若现的线说到，他马上拉开了舱门准备跳水。  
“我会找个地方停飞机，然后在牢房碰头！”  
“不用了！”他摆了摆手，团身向下扑去，落在水面上又向前弹起好远，像打水漂一样再度落下再度弹起，几个来回后没入水中不见了踪影。  
“喔，真是个孤胆英雄……可你打算怎么带人离开这个岛呢……”我按住了自己的额头，他似乎总是考虑得不够全面，说真的，他太需要一个像我这样又能打又有头脑的同伴了。  
我再度拉高了飞机躲进了云层，面前这片开阔的海滩可没法降落，我得找一个人少又能当跑道滑行的地方，没记错的话岛的另一头有一个研究人员生活区，那儿的警卫相对较少，楼房都一字排开，我可以赌一把，在楼顶降落。  
我心中计算着距离，等飞过岛的另一头后我向下冲破云层，转动操纵杆让飞机回旋。好极了，我的记忆没问题，那些一字排开的楼房都好端端地在那儿，唯一比较麻烦的就是几个楼顶的警卫了——这不是大问题，我可是个称职的赌徒，随身携带纸牌是我的职业操守。  
我摸出了一张牌，调整飞机的位置瞄准我要降落的那排房顶，将手伸出窗外冲着警卫丢出了那张牌。在加速度的作用下牌越飞越快，击中警卫的后背时那个人被强烈的爆风彻底掀翻，炮弹一般向前划出了低平的抛物线后重重砸下，然后动静全无。我总是可以干得这么利落漂亮，在其他警卫发现我之前他们也都为了我而毫无声息了，跑道已清空，现在，LeBeau机长，请降落吧。  
我放慢了速度，慢慢压下操纵杆，这得算得非常精确，因为我必须在遇到的第一栋楼房让飞机的轮子触到房顶——很遗憾我错过了一点儿，我在第一栋楼房上滑行过半才把飞机降到让轮胎触到房顶的程度，而这也触不了多久，因为我马上就要飞过第一栋楼房了。从房顶边缘落下去的瞬间我微微拉起操纵杆让飞机借着气流在空中水平滑行了一段，马上我触到了第二栋楼房，我压下操纵杆让轮子在房顶死命地摩擦，同时完全断绝了油门的供给，一边在心里祈祷风能小点儿或者干脆停止，眼睁睁地看着我的速度越来越慢，而第二栋楼房的房顶在我面前也所剩无几。  
老天，我居然忘记了手刹，它就在我的右手边上！我手忙脚乱地拉住了手刹，身下的飞机传来强烈的摩擦声，现在我该祈祷不会有更多的人听到这声音了，但愿这些研究人员全都去研究室了，我没带降落伞，从这儿掉下去也来不及打开伞包，宝贝儿，停下来，我还指望开着你回去呢——  
在房顶的边缘，飞机终于停了下来。  
我的脚有些发软，爬出飞机的时候我抱着它给了它一个狠狠的吻，我的宝贝儿，你让我体会了一次上天堂的感觉。  
我敲开了房顶的混凝土让飞机的轮子卡死在里面，然后拿着我的手杖从楼房的侧面翻身跳下，经过窗户的时候我用手杖震碎了玻璃跳进了楼房里，冲着楼梯的方向跑去。看来我多带一副牌是对的——做好户外表演的万全准备总是没错的，你看，这东西很轻，那些警卫总是会忽视任何纸片状的东西，就像他们以前总是会在输给我后肆无忌惮地打借条给我一样。  
我对Logan说过实验室和研究室的位置，现在他大概就在那儿。我对这个岛很熟悉——熟悉到作呕的地步，过去令我作呕，现在却让我肾上腺素激增，这可能是我有史以来参与过的最大的一场赌局了，也许我能赢得这个岛！穿过两座核反应塔的时候有一种汹涌的感觉朝我扑面而来，这感觉在我逃离岛的时候曾充塞了我的四肢，现在又一次压得我喘不过气来——我顶着这阵压强跑向了关押变种人的牢房，想想吧，每天都有人被带出牢房去做各种实验，我花了好大功夫才从里面逃了出来，可现在我居然冲向了那里？任何人都会觉得我疯了，好吧，我疯了，可我不敢慢下脚步，谁知道Logan在里面怎么样了？  
他说他会救出很多很多的人，我相信他了，Gambit居然相信了一个人的疯言疯语，这话传出去我真不用混了。  
到达牢房的时候我终于知道了这感觉的来源，那来自于被打破的牢房，仿佛有无数个渴求自由的灵魂呼啸着从我的皮肤上刮擦而过，勒令我停了下来。  
我的眼睛有些发疼。  
牢房破了，里面所有的笼子都被打开了，一个变种人都没留下来。他们都逃走了，这一定是Logan干的，因为我看见笼子上留下的爪印。这可太带劲了——我是说——再也不是我一个人逃出来了。大家都逃出来了。  
海滩那边传来了巨响，听上去像是什么东西被打破了——这声音让我的脚又动了起来，我朝那儿跑去，我看见有个人站在了核反应塔前面，穿着破损的白背心，浓密的棕褐色头发向后梳，鼻子以下和脸颊堆满了胡子——我简直是有些轻快地跳到了他的面前，用我自己都无法想象的柔软语调来了个魔术师般的登场：“你想我了么？”  
Logan抬起了头，他看上去很疲倦，但他的钢爪依然散发着嗜血的信号。我也不知道我期待他给我什么样的回答，但我可以保证他现在对我说的肯定不在“我所期待的回答排行榜”的前十之内：“很多变种人逃走了，去看看他们！”  
他语气急切得要命，好像要赶我走一样。我只能点点头：“好……好，我去帮他们逃跑，你等着我。”  
“快去！”  
我看他绝对是忘记了我的飞机——一定是他对高度的恐惧让他选择性地遗忘了乘飞机的这段经历。我乱糟糟地想着这些奔回了牢房，大门被他的爪子划开了好大一个三角形的洞，我钻了进去跑过了那些被他破坏的笼子，这儿空无一人，二层的监视长廊一片狼藉，只剩下碎玻璃渣子和残缺不全的尸体，令人有些反胃。逃跑的变种人显然不擅长逃跑，因为他们留下了太多的痕迹让人可以追踪，我想我很快可以追上他们——快到我追上他们、安顿好他们后，我可以再折回来，帮Logan一把。  
他们跑去了一条死路——至少我逃跑的时候没走那儿，那儿通向岛内，有很多人看守，我可不喜欢被人围在林子里瓮中捉鳖。我加快了脚步，路的尽头有光透了出来，看来他们已经打开了暗门，但愿他们没被门外的警卫给吓到。  
我钻出了暗门，面前站着一大群穿着暗红色衣服的变种人——这衣服我也穿过，不过我再也不用穿了，我希望他们也是。我打算走上前招呼他们，但我看见更远处有一架直升机，周围不见一个警卫，还有一个光头，他什么都没说，只是露着奇怪的笑容，这笑容像催眠一般让人放下戒备，那群变种人就这么向他走去，我也迈开了脚——  
等等，Logan什么时候联系的直升机？  
——噢，所以他确实是不需要我帮忙的。  
我想现在的这种情绪大概叫沮丧，没错，沮丧，这让我想起我小的时候有一次好不容易挖到了宝贝，却发现那只是一张纸条，上面写着“恭喜你中奖！”。我把那纸条给扔了，结果炸倒了一棵树，那时我还在想，哦，我果然中奖了，那是一张有魔力的纸条。  
好吧，但愿这架直升机塞完所有的变种人就客满了，这样至少Logan还能跟我的飞机回去。  
从海滩的方向传来了强烈的轰鸣声，巨大的震动甚至传到了我的脚边。我立刻回头退回暗门原路返回，我得跑得再快点，天杀的！我到了这岛上就一直在奔跑，这可不是我来这儿的目的！  
我冲出门口的三角形洞时，扬起的尘土正逐渐扩散开来。四处都是残垣断壁，一座核反应塔已经彻底完蛋了，真不知道Logan是怎么办到的。我在满地的碎石断砖间穿梭，终于找到了他——他转过头来的时候我却怀疑我看错了。  
那神情不是Logan。  
他的头上有一个洞，透出了里面的金属——他真的是个金属人！不，等一下——这不是重点，天哪，他的头上有一个洞！我眼睁睁地看着那个洞慢慢愈合，他到底有几种能力？  
Logan满脸迷茫地看着我，我走到他的面前疑惑地喊了他一声：“Logan？”  
下一瞬间他暴怒地跳了起来，狠狠地抓住我的领子对着我咆哮：“我是谁！你是谁！我为什么会在这儿！”他看上去就像是一头受伤的野兽，此刻他正疯狂地掐着我的脖子，我能看见他的指节间突起的爪尖——我毫不怀疑如果他没有马上掐断我的脖子，那么再过一会儿他的爪子就会刺出来捅穿我的脑袋。  
我拽着他的手——老天，他的手臂可实在太粗了——努力地挤出了几个字：“你是Logan，Logan，我，我是Remy，我是你的朋友，你的好朋友……现在跟我离开这儿，好吗？”  
Logan眼睛里的疯狂慢慢平息了，指节也放松了力道，我终于从他的钳制中挣脱了出来。我疼得直想咳嗽，但我怕把我的内脏咳得满地都是然后就没法开飞机了，所以我小心翼翼地对他说：“Logan，现在可以跟我走了吗？”  
他不置可否，失焦的双眼随意在周围扫来扫去，我也看了看周围，我看到一个女人平静地躺在那儿，腹部有一滩暗红色，了无声息，看上去好像已经——死了。  
老天爷，在我离开这儿的那么点时间之内，这儿到底发生了什么？我离开前他还对着我指手画脚，我回来后他甚至连他自己是谁都不记得了！我希望那是他过度使用能力后的代价，这种人我也遇到过，使用了能力后会头疼什么的，然后，也许吃点东西，或者睡上一觉，一切就又和以前一样了——我真觉得我在自欺欺人，因为刚才我看见了他头上的那个洞，作为他颅骨的金属上也有一个可怕的洞，然后我看着它们逐渐愈合……  
我想他的脑子是受伤了。  
该死，我也许永远也等不来我期待的回答了。

（完）


End file.
